1. Technical Field
This invention relates to firearms in general, and in particular, to hand guards for firearms that permit various accessories to be mounted thereon.
2. Related Art
Firearms, such as the M16 and M4 rifles adopted for use by the U.S. military services, typically incorporate a hand guard made of a plastic or composite material, by which the shooter can effectively grasp a forward portion of the barrel of the weapon, e.g., for carrying, aiming and shooting the weapon effectively. Additionally, it is recognized that such firearms can often benefit from a variety of shooting accessories coupled to the weapon, such as lights for illuminating targets or sighting devices, e.g., laser targeting devices. Responsively, the prior art is replete with examples of devices, including hand guards adapted to replace the stock hand guard provided on the rifle, that are designed to enable one or more accessories to be coupled to the weapon.
However, these prior art devices and hand guards are not free of problems. For example, some rely on complicated mechanisms for coupling the hand guards to the rifle that can result in an unreliable mounting of the hand guard on the rifle, typically accompanied by a lengthy amount of time needed to mount the hand guard on the weapon. In other instances in which the hand guard mounts on the barrel of the rifle, the forces applied to the barrel in mounting the hand guard to it can twist or deform the barrel such that the accuracy of the rifle is adversely affected.
Accordingly, a need exists for hand guard designs that enable a variety of useful accessories to be mounted on a firearm, together with methods for mounting the hand guards on the firearm quickly, reliably and without adversely affecting their accuracy.